Une famille
by Laclonde
Summary: Merlin est distant avec son roi et préfère fuir sa présence. Mais entre secrets et combats, tout sera révélé.
1. Introduction

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

 ** _Voilà une petite histoire que j'écris... un long moment après la fin de la série et qui se situe... heu... bon ok nul part. J'ai fait un mic-mac._**

 ** _Pour vous aider un peu, Uther a passé l'arme à gauche, Gwen a quitté Arthur mais surtout les deux soeurs sont vivantes._**

 ** _Bon début de lecture !_**

 **MERLIN**

 **Une famille**

Arthur/Merlin Morgane/Gauvain Lancelot/Gwen Léon/Perceval

En un pays de légende, au temps de la magie, le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon. Son nom, Merlin.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la destinée à accomplir qui liait le jeune enchanteur à Camelot. Il y avait aussi son indéfectible amitié pour son roi, Arthur Pendragon. Bien que celui-ci le taquinait depuis le début, et qu'il sous estimait le travail de son serviteur, tous, du roturier au chevalier connaissait l'attachement que le souverain portait au jeune homme.

Cependant, depuis trois semaines, Arthur trouvait son ami plus réservé, plus distants, ne répondant plus à ses pics habituels. Merlin semblait s'éloigner de lui pour une raison que le roi ne connaissait pas et le blond avait peur que son meilleur ami ne veuille le quitter. Et malheureusement, sa peur se confirma.

 _ **Voilà pour la mini intro. Je vous mes le Chapitre 1 de suite.**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Voilà le premier chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

Chapitre 1

Alors que le matin se levait à peine, Arthur, déjà réveillé par une mauvaise intuition, attendait impatiemment Merlin.

Pourtant, quand on frappa à sa porte, le jeune Pendragon fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Jamais en trois ans de service, son serviteur n'avait tapé contre cette porte avant d'entrer. Et en effet, ce fût Guenièvre qui pénétra dans la chambre, portant le petit-déjeuner du roi.

Voyant celui-ci réveillé, elle lui sourit en le saluant :

\- Bonjour Sir. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Très bien Gwen. Je te remercie. J'espère que toi et Lancelot aussi, la taquina Arthur.

La jeune femme eu une moue gêné et préféra ouvrir les rideaux sur un ciel sans nuages. Depuis quelques mois, après avoir mis fin à sa relation avec Arthur, alors encore prince, elle avait avoué ses sentiments au chevalier Lancelot et vivait maintenant une vie paisible et empli d'amour. Un mariage était même à prévoir.

La sortant de sa gêne, Arthur demanda :

\- Où est Merlin ?

\- Je ne sais pas Sir. Ce matin, j'ai trouvé un message à ma porte demandant de vous amener le petit-déjeuner et une missive.

\- Et où est-elle cette missive ?

\- Sur votre plateau.

Arthur se décida enfin à se lever, et pour na pas gêner son ancienne petite-amie, pris le temps de s'habiller avant de s'installer à la table.

Ayant peur de ce qu'il allait lire, le roi préféra retarder l'échéance en mangeant quelques fruits. Enfin, il ouvrit le parchemin roulé, devant Gwen qui attendait ses ordres, et reconnu dès les premières lignes l'écriture de son serviteur, mais fût choqué des écrits de celui-ci :

 _Mon roi, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai envoyé Guenièvre vous apporter votre petit-déjeuner, et pourquoi je vous laisse ce message. Sachez que durant ces trois années à votre service, je n'ai jamais perdu foi en vous et que j'étais honoré d'être votre valet de pied._

 _Malheureusement, je me dois de vous quitter. Voyez-vous, cacher un secret est possible, en cacher deux est plus dur, mais ce troisième est impossible._

 _Je suis sûr que vous trouverez bien un serviteur plus performant que moi et qui ne sera pas un « idiot » comme vous le dîtes si bien._

 _Avec toute ma dévotion, Merlin._

Abasourdi, Arthur se leva vivement, faisant sursauter Gwen, et ordonna à celle-ci, fixant toujours le parchemin :

\- Fait venir Gaïus immédiatement, la pressa-t-il. Et demande à Lancelot, Gauvain et Léon de préparer nos chevaux.

Devant le ton de son souverain, la servante ne se le fît pas dire deux fois et disparu dans le couloir à la recherche des chevaliers et du médecin de la cour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Arthur finissait tant bien que mal d'enfiler son armure, Gaïus entra dans ses appartements et questionna, comme à son habitude :

\- Vous m'avez fait demander Sir ?

\- Oui Gaïus, répondit rapidement le blond. Où est parti Merlin ?

\- Il est repartit à Ealdor. Il semblerait que sa mère soit malade.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Eh bien oui, fît le médecin surpris. Il m'a annoncé avoir reçu un message et est partit juste après le dîner. Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a écrit un message m'apprenant qu'il partait, commença à s'énerver le roi. Il aurait trois secrets qui seraient trop dur à garder ici. Vous savez de quoi il parle ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, soupira le vieil homme en parcourant la missive laissé par Merlin. Mais je ne vous dirais rien. C'est à lui de vous en informer s'il le désir.

\- Je vais de ce pas chercher des réponses, marmonna Arthur.

Il sortit ensuite rapidement de sa chambre et Gaïus le vit quelques minutes plus tard partir du château à cheval, accompagné de trois chevaliers. Le médecin ne pût que repartir à ses patients, priant pour qu'Arthur ramène Merlin à Camelot et accepte ses secrets.

Arthur n'avait pris le temps d'expliquer que sommairement la situation à ses trois chevaliers, qu'ils galopaient déjà sur le chemin menant à Ealdor.

Tous semblaient préoccupés par le départ de Merlin et ses fameux secrets. Lancelot craignait pour la vie de son ami si le blond découvrait sa magie. Gauvain, sans le savoir, avait la même crainte que le tueur de griffon. Léon, de son côté craignait la réaction d'Arthur, quoique puisse être ce que Merlin cachait. Quant au roi, il réfléchissait à tout cela.

Depuis trois semaines, le blond vivait l'éloignement de son valet comme un enfer. Jamais il ne s'était aussi attaché à quelqu'un, à tel point que lorsque Guenièvre le quitta, il ne ressentit aucune tristesse, Merlin étant toujours à ses côtés.

Arthur avait vite abandonné l'idée de se voiler la face et avait accepté le fait que lui, Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot, fils du défunt Uther Pendragon, était irrémédiablement amoureux de son valet et meilleur ami, Merlin.

Le blond avait maintenant peur de ne pas réussir à attraper le brun, partit depuis la veille, avant que celui-ci ne passe la frontière du royaume de Cenred, auquel cas les chevaliers de Camelot et leur souverain devrait faire demi-tour.

Heureusement, après de longues heures de chevauché, les quatre cavaliers distinguèrent un marcheur plus loin sur la route. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus ils pouvaient reconnaître Merlin qui, les entendant arriver, quitta le chemin et se mit à courir dans la forêt environnante.

L'appelant à plein poumons, Arthur abandonna son cheval, vite imité par ses chevaliers, et poursuivit son serviteur à travers les bois.

 _ **Et voilà ! Une petite review ?**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici le deuxième chapitre. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le dernier. Si une personne réussi à deviner une partie de la suite, je veux dire le chapitre juste après, il a le droit de me demander un OS sur ce qu'elle veut.**_

 _ **Marie, merci de ta review.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 2

Au bout de quelques minutes de course poursuite, les chevaliers parvinrent à une clairière. En plein milieu se tenait un énorme rocher noir contre lequel s'appuyait Merlin. Celui-ci, plié en deux de profil par rapport à ses poursuivants, posait ses mains sur son ventre, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Alors qu'Arthur allait à la rencontre de son valet de pied, inquiet, il fût stoppé par ce dernier :

\- Stop Arthur ! Nous sommes à la frontière avec Cenred !

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? questionna le roi en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de son ami, vite rejoint par ses chevaliers.

\- Vous le savez... Mes trois secrets, fît tristement Merlin sans regarder le blond.

\- Merlin, insista le dernier Pendragon. Si tu pars, je veux savoir pourquoi. Il n'y a aucun risque pour toi, tu n'es plus dans le royaume de Camelot.

Il y eu un instant de silence. Le brun réfléchissait aux risques qu'il y avait, mais en effet, ce rocher appartenait aux terres de Cenred. Les chevaliers et le roi attendaient sa décision, sans l'informer que depuis la dernière bataille contre le royaume voisin, cette clairière toute entière faisait partit du Camelot ainsi que plusieurs autres lieux.

Enfin le serviteur repris la parole les yeux fixant le sol :

\- Mon plus ancien secret m'aurais envoyé au bûcher si vous l'aviez découvert. Pour le deuxième, il m'aurait été sans doute fait bannir. Le troisième, je ne pourrais pas le cacher longtemps, et vous auriez fait brûler plus d'une personne. Et ça je le refuse.

\- Tu as plus peur d'être bannit que d'être exécuté ? demanda un Arthur septique. Je ne comprends pas. Explique-toi. Ne sommes-nous pas amis ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Nous sommes amis justement. Je ne vaux pas que votre regard change sur moi.

\- Merlin, fait-moi confiance. Je ne te ferais rien, quel que soit tes secrets. Et si tu veux vraiment partir... alors je te laisserais faire, acheva Arthur avec peine.

\- Merlin, tenta Lancelot. Tu dois lui dire.

\- Lance, tu sais que je ne peux pas.

\- Je t'ai accepté. Il le fera aussi.

\- Et on l'obligera à tenir sa promesse.

\- Lancelot ? Gauvain ? s'ébahit Léon. Vous connaissez ses secrets ?

\- Un seul. Et je l'ai découvert par hasard, répondit Gauvain.

\- Un seul également.

Merlin lança un regard humide aux deux chevaliers, ses deux amis, puis fixa son roi qui semblait blessé par la confiance que son serviteur semblait avoir pour ses chevaliers mais pas pour lui.

Après avoir soufflé un simple merci, le serviteur pris une grande inspiration, se redressa et avoua, les yeux dans ceux du roi :

\- Je suis un sorcier. Je suis né de la magie. J'étais venu à Camelot pour que Gaïus m'apprenne à la contrôler. Mais j'ai découvert une prophétie qui disait que je devais vous protéger, que c'était mon destin.

\- Tu n'étais auprès de moi que pour cela, se vexa Arthur.

\- Non ! Vous êtes mon ami. Sinon je serais parti depuis que vous êtes roi.

Le jeune sorcier lui raconta tout : ses sauvetages, la libération du dragon, son père, Agravain, Uther. Tout y passa. Quand enfin il eut fini, Arthur lui sourit :

\- Merci Merlin. Je comprends pourquoi tu me l'as caché. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et je t'accepte, comme depuis trois ans. Qu'est-ce qui, pour toi est plus « grave » que la sorcellerie ?

\- Mes sentiments à votre égard ! avoua Merlin, décidé à tout avouer. Je vous aime.

Un silence de plomb accueilli cet aveu. Tous les chevaliers attendaient la réaction d'Arthur avec anxiété. Celui-ci était bouche bée et fixait Merlin qui détourna le regard en tournant le dos aux quatre hommes.

Soudain, Arthur eu un rire nerveux et questionna :

\- Et tu as peur d'être banni pour ça ? Espèce d'idiot ! Enfin bref. Quel est ton dernier secret ? Le dernier que tu ais pour ton roi !?

\- Je... je... je suis... Vous souvenez-vous de la soirée de fiançailles de Gwen et Lancelot ?

\- Euh... Pas très bien. J'étais... euh...

\- Vous étiez saoul, compléta le sorcier. Vous étiez tellement saoul que lorsque je vous ais remmené dans votre chambre, nous avons... eu une... relation...

Un silence encore plus pesant s'installa, Arthur rougissant, Merlin faisant de même, Léon et Lancelot fixant les deux hommes et Gauvain se retenant comme il pouvait pour ne pas rire. Après quelques minutes, Merlin se repris et expliqua :

\- Si je n'étais pas un être magique, j'aurais pu garder cette nuit dans ma mémoire et il n'y aurait eu aucune conséquence. Mais je suis né avec mes pouvoirs et j'ai été le... le... receveur... durant cette fameuse nuit... du coup... je... je...je suis enceinte. J'attends un enfant de vous Arthur... Je ne vous demande rien ! Je sais que pour vous, c'est un ou une bâtarde qui va naître dans huit mois. Je vais à Ealdor pour l'élever. Il ne saura pas qui vous êtes... Je... je veux juste que vous le laissiez vivre.

Toujours de dos, Merlin ne vît pas Arthur sourire, s'approcher de lui et passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Après un sursaut, le brun voulu se défaire de l'étreinte et fuir, mais le roi le maintien contre son torse et murmura à son oreille :

\- Calme-toi Merlin. Chuttt... Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Ni à toi, ni à notre enfant. Et je ne compte plus te laisser partir. Merlin, la nuit où nous avons... fait l'amour, je n'étais pas totalement saoul. Je voulais avoir une excuse si ensuite tu me rejetais. Et après je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire que je t'aimais. Ensuite, tu t'es éloigné de moi et ce matin tu es partis, j'ai eu peur que tu l'ais découvert. Je t'aime Merlin, alors ne dit jamais que notre enfant est un bâtard parce que je compte bien l'élever avec toi.

Disant cela, le roi fît pivoter le brun contre lui avec un sourire. Prenant le visage de Merlin entre ses mains, Arthur lui essuya les joues où coulaient des larmes de bonheur et de fatigue.

Il était fatigué de la distance qu'il avait mise avec son roi, fatigué d'avoir caché tant de chose, fatigué de sa fuite en pleine nuit. Mais dès qu'il sentit les lèvres de son blond sur les siennes, sa fatigue disparu et il répondit avidement au baiser.

Quand les deux hommes se séparèrent, sous les sourires joyeux des trois chevaliers, Merlin tomba presque de fatigue dans les bras d'Arthur. Celui-ci décréta alors :

\- Rentrons chez nous maintenant.

 ** _Tadaaaaaaaaaa !_**

 ** _Alors ? Une Review ou une tomate ?_**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

 _ **Voilà la suite. Elle est un peu plus longue que les autres mais je voulais pas la couper donc...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 3

Une fois les chevaux retrouvés, Arthur monta à cheval et, avec l'aide de Lancelot, fît grimper Merlin devant lui, le serrant contre son torse d'une main, tenant les rênes de l'autre.

Rien ne les pressant, c'est au trot que les cinq hommes reprirent le chemin vers Camelot, le sorcier dormant durant une bonne heure, une main porté à son ventre, sous le regard amoureux du roi. Derrière eux, Lancelot et Gauvain discutaient bruyamment, se battant pour être le parrain de l'enfant de leur meilleur ami. Fermant la marche, Léon se demandait s'il n'était pas temps pour lui d'avouer son amour à la personne qu'il chérissait secrètement.

Alors que le soleil avait déjà commencé sa lente décente, les cavaliers firent une pause pour déjeuner, mangeant les quelques baies et fruits qu'ils purent trouver en cette fin d'été.

La petite compagnie reprit la route et arrivèrent en vue de la citadelle quelques heures plus tard. Ils purent alors remarquer une épaisse fumée noire s'y élever. Arthur fît donc lancer au galop les chevaux pour découvrir sa ville attaquée par Morgause, Morgane et des mercenaires.

\- Lancelot, Gauvain ! Occupez-vous de rejoindre les autres chevaliers et de rentrer avec eux dans le château, ordonna Arthur en sautant de cheval. Léon, Merlin ! Vous venez avec moi. On va directement au château.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tandis que Lancelot t Gauvain disparaissait dans la mêlé, se taillant un chemin vers leurs confrère, le roi, le sorcier et le plus ancien chevalier lutèrent contre des mercenaires, bien décidés à rejoindre les grandes portes.

Progressant lentement, Arthur se retrouva entouré d'opposant, Merlin dos à dos avec lui. Évitant de se faire transpercer d'une épée en y interposant la sienne, il réussit à repousser son attaquant, le faisant chuter sur deux autres. Malheureusement, six autres hommes les remplacèrent rapidement. Tendant un bras sur le côté pour garder Merlin bien derrière lui, le roi ordonna à son serviteur :

\- Reste derrière moi Merlin !

\- Je peux me battre, Sir !

\- Tu n'as pas d'épée, comment tu veux faire, idiot ?

Levant les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise du blond, le sorcier récita des mots disparu et d'un geste de la main, envoya voler les mercenaires présents à moins de cinq mètre à l'autre bout de la cour, se mordant la langue pour ne pas ajouter un « comme ça » à l'intention d'Arthur.

Devant l'air étonné du roi, le brun lui souris moqueusement et, attrapant sa main, le tira jusqu'au grandes portes, usant de magie pour faire un passage parmi leurs adversaires.

Récupérant Léon pendant leur traversée, ils retrouvèrent les autres chevaliers à l'entrée du château. Dès que les gardes ouvrirent les portes en bois, tous les hommes de Camelot pénétrèrent dans le hall.

Alors que les battants se refermaient derrière Perceval, tous purent entendre une volée de flèches se fixer dans le bois. Se croyant hors d'atteinte pour un temps, chaque homme se permit de souffler, baissant leur garde, jusqu'au moment où Léon courut vers l'entrée en hurlant :

\- Perceval !

Arthur, Merlin et tous les hommes présents purent alors voir le grand chevalier tomber en avant dans les bras du plus ancien, une flèche plantée dans son épaule gauche.

Le jeune sorcier se précipita vers les deux chevaliers, suivit rapidement par Arthur qui ordonnait déjà :

\- Retournez dans la grande salle et envoyé nous Gaïus !

Tandis que ses hommes obéissaient, le roi s'agenouilla au côté de Léon qui, à son grand étonnement, pleurait en servant son ami contre lui en lui ordonnant :

\- Perceval, ne nous lâche pas !

\- J'ai la peau dur... ne t'en fait pas... souffla le blessé avec un léger sourire.

\- Léon, lâche-le, demanda Merlin.

\- Non ! Non, refusa le plus ancien chevalier.

\- Léon, je dos enlever cette flèche. Si je ne le fait pas rapidement, la plaie risque de s'infecter.

À contre cœur, Léon allongea son camarade sur le ventre, gardant sa tête sur ses cuisses et se mit à lui caresser ses court cheveux comme on ferait à un enfant pour le rassurer.

Dès que Perceval fût bien installé, le sorcier tira sur l'arme planté dans l'épaule du chevalier, faisant hurler celui-ci. Tout en retirant la flèche, Merlin fît étinceler ses yeux en or et cicatrisa la plaie de son ami, ne laissant qu'une fine cicatrice.

Alors que le médecin de la cour accourait vers eux, le sorcier recula avec fatigue pour lui laisser la place, et se retrouva enlacé par le roi. Pourtant, le brun ne se laissa pas aller à la fatigue et lança :

\- J'ai cicatrisé un maximum la plaie, mais tu devrais éviter de trop utiliser on bras pour l'instant.

\- Merci Merlin, fît le grand chevalier en se redressant, soutenu par Léon. Mais euh... tu... tu es un sorcier ?

Le jeune brun se contenta de hocher la tête alors que roi resserrait son emprise sur lui, montrant ainsi sa protection. Après que Gaïus est vérifié le travail de son pupille et l'avoir sermonné pour sa fuite, en le prenant tout de même dans ses bras avant qu'Arthur ne le récupère, le médecin de la cour rejoignit la grande salle et les autres blessés.

Se dégageant des bras de son roi en entendant des coups de plus en plus violent contre les grandes portes, Merlin lança un sort pour que l'entrée résiste, puis se tourna vers tous les chevaliers et le roi qui le regardaient bouche bée pour certains. Avec un sourire moqueur, le brun lança :

\- Si vous voulez faire les carpes, attendez peut-être d'être devant Morgane ou Morgause !

\- Merlin à raison, affirma Arthur.

\- Pardon ? s'ébahit le susnommé avant d'ajouter avec un sourire : vous pouvez répéter Sir ?

\- Rêve ! C'était exceptionnel. Bon maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de repousser Morgause et Morgane.

\- On pourrait les contourner par les souterrains et les prendre à revers, proposa Élian.

\- À l'arrière il y a les sorcières, on a peu de chance de réussir, le contra Lancelot.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? s'informa Perceval, toujours soutenu par Léon.

\- On est passé par le côté.

\- Si on fait une attaque frontal, les flèches nous transperceront immédiatement, analysa le plus ancien chevalier.

\- Merlin pourrait nous former un bouclier non ? interrogea Gauvain.

\- Je ne connais pas de sort assez puissant.

\- Je te croyais né avec la magie ! fût surpris Arthur.

\- Vous êtes né avec des pieds, ce n'est pas pour autant que vous saviez marcher. Je suis né de la magie, cela ne veut pas dire que je la maîtrise entièrement.

Un silence s'installa entre les hommes de Camelot alors que les coups contre la porte redoublaient. Arthur fixa un moment son serviteur qui fuyait son regard, semblant vouloir éviter de lui parler.

Le roi en décida autrement et l'attaqua verbalement, faisant que tous les chevaliers fixèrent le sorcier :

\- Merlin ! Tu as quelque chose à nous proposer ?

\- N... Non... Non rien !

\- Ne me ment pas. Je sais quand tu me cache quelque chose... enfin presque tout le temps.

\- Je... Nous pourrions utiliser une diversion.

\- Non, il faut que les chevaliers restent ensemble, s'opposa Arthur.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'une diversion créée pas des chevaliers... Mais d'une diversion magique.

\- Tu veux créer une illusion ou un truc comme ça ? questionna Gauvain.

\- Non en fait... je passerais par les murs d'enceinte et les attirerais de l'autre côté de la cour... Seul.

\- C'est hors de question ! C'est trop dangereux ! refusa catégoriquement le roi.

\- Arthur ! contra Merlin. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je sais me défendre.

\- Je te rappel que tu n'es pas seul dans l'histoire. Il va falloir que tu comprennes que vous serez deux !

\- J'ai la magie pour nous protéger. Et vous savez qu'on n'a pas d'autre solution Sir !

\- Sir, tenta Lancelot, Merlin à raison. Si on ne fait rien, le château va tomber entre les mains des deux sorcières et les « deux » dont vous parlez mourront.

\- Merlin est assez puissant pour se protéger, ajouta Gauvain, et de se défendre.

\- Arthur, appuya Léon. Nous devons le laissé faire.

Arthur soupira et fini pas abdiquer. Il avait confiance en son ami ainsi qu'en ses chevaliers, et de toute façon, il savait que le jeune sorcier le ferait avec ou sans son accord.

Merlin expliqua alors qu'il bombarderait les archers une fois de l'autre côté pour que les chevaliers fassent une sortie et tentent de repousser l'armée avec les gardes de Camelot encore présent dans la grande salle.

Alors qu'il allait partir vers l'escalier pour rejoindre les remparts, Merlin fût arrêté par la main d'Arthur dans la sienne. Fixant son regard dans celui de son valet, le roi attira celui-ci dans ses bras et l'embrassa, faisant passer tout son amour pour lui dans ce premier vrai baiser. Se séparant de son amour, le blond lui intima, en posant sa main sur sa joue en une caresse :

\- Fait attention à toi, Merlin.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Arthur. Faites plutôt attention à vous.

Sans un regard en arrière, le jeune sorcier se précipita dans l'escalier en colimaçon, tandis que les chevaliers préparaient leurs épées et prévenaient les gardes de la citadelle. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que des hurlements ne retentissent et que les coups contre la porte ne cesse.

C'est alors que le roi sortie dans la cour suivi de ses compagnons d'armes.

À l'opposé de la porte, le groupe d'archers se retrouvaient désarmés, assommés et entourés d'un cercle enflammé. Les hommes des deux sorcières tentaient d'attendre les remparts où Merlin se dissimulait, et personne ne fît attention à la sortie des chevaliers.

Ces derniers profitèrent de l'inattention générale pour assommer, blesser et parfois tuer le maximum d'ennemi. Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers le centre de la cour où ils retrouvèrent Merlin dos à eux, lançant sortilèges sur sortilèges d'une main, une épée dans l'autre. Arrivant à son niveau, ils le virent se retourner vers eux.

Arthur fût alors subjugué par les yeux de son sorcier. Ceux-ci ne brillaient pas, ils étincelaient comme deux soleils, montrant tout le pouvoir de Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier eut un sourire de soulagement quand il vit son roi et se rapprocha de lui. Alors qu'il arrivait à ses côtés, il sentit une magie autre que la sienne agir et n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête vers Morgause, que celle-ci envoyait déjà son sort contre le blond.

Merlin réussi à amoindrir le sort au dernier moment. Arthur ne fût donc pas tué, mais propulsé dans une charrette à dix mètres derrière lui.

Ayant raté son attaque, la sorcière blonde jura et fît demi-tour sous le regard rageur du jeune magicien. Celui-ci se détourna de la femme pour rejoindre son roi, et vît Morgane se préparer à attaquer Arthur qui peinait à se redresser.

Merlin, avant que la demi-sœur du roi ne fasse un seul geste, hurla et la repoussa d'un geste de la main. Il courut ensuite vers Arthur et s'agenouilla à ses côtés :

\- Arthur ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Comme si je venais de faire un vol de dix mètres avant d'atterrir dans une charrette Merlin.

\- Je m'occupe de Morgane, grogna le susnommé en voyant celle-ci se relever.

\- Non ! Merlin, reste ici, implora Arthur. Reste avec moi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sir. Je reviens.

Dès que les chevaliers arrivèrent au prêt du roi, Merlin se releva et les yeux brillant comme de la lave, gronda et avança vers son ancienne amie.

Chaque soldat, ami ou ennemi, s'éloignait de lui de peur de subir sa fureur. Finalement, l'armée des deux sorcières eu peur et fuit la citadelle, laissant Morgane seule face à Merlin, Morgause ayant déjà disparu.

Le jeune sorcier attaqua le premier, lançant une boule de feu que la sorcière arrêta grâce à un bouclier. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent, décrivant un cercle parfait. Merlin lança froidement :

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Arthur ! JAMAIS !

\- Arthur est un meurtrier ! rétorqua Morgane. Et toi Merlin, tu es un traître ! Tu as trahis la magie et les tiens !

\- Tu te trompes ! Arthur est, et sera le meilleur roi qu'Albion ne connaitra jamais ! Il restaurera la magie ! C'est toi Morgane, la traitresse à la magie en t'opposant à la réalisation de la prophétie.

\- Je vois que tu as choisis ton camp alors...

Sans même finir sa phrase, la sorcière attaqua Merlin, alternant entre vols de charrettes, outils et pierres, et boules enflammées.

Soutenu par Élian, Arthur voulu se rapprocher de son ami, mais fût arrêté à une dizaine de mètre par ses chevaliers pour ne pas risquer d'être touché par un sort. Le roi remarqua alors, inquiet, que son sorcier n'attaquait pas. Il semblait seulement se défendre en se rapprochant de la sorcière.

Quand il fût assez près, Merlin tandis rapidement son bras et posa sa main sur le front de Morgane, celle-ci étant comme collé au sol. Le brun récita alors rapidement une formule et se retrouva soulevé du sol avec son ancienne amie.

Une fumée noire sortit alors par la bouche, les yeux, le nez ainsi que les oreilles de la jeune femme et pris peu à peu forme humaine. À la surprise de tous le « spectre » sembla fixer Merlin avant de prendre la forme du roi et d'attaquer le sorcier à l'aide d'une épée de fumée.

Légèrement ébranlé, le jeune brun eu juste le temps de faire apparaître une épée de lumière avant de se faire trancher la tête. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux adversaires se battirent, ni 'un ni l'autre ne prenant l'avantage sous le regard plus qu'inquiet du roi qui se tenait de nouveau debout et seul.

Soudain le sombre Arthur eut un rictus et s'élança vers Merlin qui se préparait à contrer l'épée noir, mais le spectre fit disparaître son arme au dernier moment, évita la lame lumineuse et enroula ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme.

Aussitôt, l'épée de Merlin disparu, tandis que celui-ci commençait à suffoquer, ses mains tentant de desserrer l'emprise de son ennemi.

Le roi Arthur poussa un cri d'angoisse pur et il fallut Perceval, Léon et Élian pour l'empêcher de se précipiter au secours de Merlin.

Approchant son visage de celui du sorcier, le spectre lui murmura, la voix rauque :

\- Je vais te tuer petit sorcier. Je vais te tuer et après, je tuerais lentement, très lentement ton petit roitelet.

Merlin senti un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il entendait son roi l'appeler dans un supplice. Il tourna son regard vers lui et fixa ses yeux dans les siens. L'amour, la peur, la prière et le supplice qu'il lut dans les deux orbes du blond, lui donna la force de fixer son ennemi et de faire appel à sa magie qui fît briller ses yeux de jaune pur.

Respirant difficilement, le brun souffla, sa rage contenu transperçant :

\- Jamais... jamais tu ne... toucheras... à Arthur ! Je t'en... Je t'en empêcherais ! POUR CAMELOT ET ARTHUR !

Tandis qu'il hurlait, ses yeux brillèrent d'un blanc éblouissant, tout comme la lumière qui s'échappait de son torse pour frapper le spectre. Celui-ci hurla au contact de cette magie pure et commença à perdre en consistance avant d'être totalement aspiré par la magie de Merlin et de disparaître dans un sifflement lugubre.

 ** _Et voilà ! Quand pensez vous ?_**


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Kikou ! Je sais que ça fait un long moment depuis la dernière publication et j'en suis désolé. J'ai eu quelques soucis de santé._**

 _ **Enfin bref, voici la suite. Un peu plus courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

Chapitre 4

POV Arthur

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! À quelques mètres de moi, Merlin, mon servant, mon meilleur ami et bien plus encore utilisait sa magie pour se battre. Et quelle magie !

Savoir qu'il était un sorcier, c'est une chose. Voir qu'il possédait une telle puissance... Et jamais Merlin n'avait utilisé son pouvoir pour obtenir le trône, venger les sorciers ou me forcer à faire revenir la magie à Camelot.

Soudain, le spectre disparu dans un sifflement lugubre et je vis Morgane tomber au sol avec un cri de douleur et s'évanouir tandis que mon brun volait toujours alors que la lueur blanche rejoignait son corps lentement.

J'eus juste le temps de me précipiter vers lui pour le rattraper lorsqu'il commença à rejoindre le sol. Mon cœur battait vite alors que l'homme que j'aimais gardait les yeux fermés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il grogna et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Plantant son regard dans le mien, il se redressa, se tenant à mon épaule, et souffla :

\- Elle n'est plus une menace. J'ai détruit la créature qui la possédait. Elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

Ah Merlin ! Mon Merlin ! Toujours là pour défendre les autres.

Je lui fît un sourire avant qu'il ne se redresse totalement puis, lui tournant le dos, je m'adressais à mes chevaliers :

\- Élian, va prévenir les habitants qu'ils peuvent sortir. Gauvain, porte Morgane jusqu'à sa chambre et prend deux gardes avec toi pour la surveiller. Léon, prend quelques hommes et vérifie que Morgause et ses soldats ne sont pas à l'entrée de la cité ou ses environs. Perceval, tu tiens à peine debout mais je sais que tu ne vas pas vouloir te reposer tant que Léon et les autres ne seront pas revenus et aussi au repos, donc toi et tous les autres vous faites le tour de la ville et vous aidez le peuple à réparer les dégâts. Je veux un compte-rendu à la nuit tombée à la table ronde. Allez !

C'est avec une fierté non dissimulé que je regardais mes chevaliers et gardes partir à leurs différentes tâches. En y regardant de plus près, Léon et Perceval avaient les joues légèrement rougis et s'évitaient du regard, tandis que Gauvain prenait grand soin de Morgane, reposant délicatement entre ses bras.

Je vais devoir surveiller ces deux-là. Après tout, il s'agit de ma sœur !

Bien ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre soin de Merlin. Je me retournais vers lui, mais je ne vis que Gaïus qui, lorsque je l'interrogeai, m'appris que mon andouille de sorcier était partis se reposer dans sa minuscule (et miteuse) chambre, le combat l'ayant épuisé.

Secouant la tête, je me dirigeai vers le cabinet du médecin, en profitant pour rassurer les citoyens que je croisais. Quand j'arrivai enfin à destination, je traversais rapidement la salle principale pour entrer en tornade dans la chambre de Merlin... qui ne bronchât pas. Il était allongé dans son lit, roulé en boule sous une couverture miteuse.

Avec un léger sourire, je m'installais à ses côtés le regardant dormir. Qu'il était beau mon ange quand tous ses soucis semblaient disparaître.

Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je le vis poser sa main sur son ventre. Maintenant que la bataille était terminée, je pouvais enfin réfléchir calmement. Merlin attendait un enfant. De moi ! Nous allions être parents ! Et rien ne pourrais m'empêcher d'être avec lui, de former une famille.

Sur cette décision, je posai ma main sur son front dans l'idée de le réveiller d'une caresse dans les cheveux, mais dès que nos peaux rentrèrent en contact, je poussai un léger cri de surprise en sursautant. Le front de Merlin était bouillant et rien, même mes appels ou mes légers coups ne semblaient pouvoir le réveiller.

Alors que je commençais à paniquer en appelant mon ami, Gaïus entra dans la pièce, alerté par mes cris. Aussitôt il me mit dehors le temps d'ausculter son pupille et je dus ronger mon frein devant la porte durant l'heure qui suivit. Enfin le médecin de la cour sortit et m'expliqua sur son ton calme habituel :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sir. Merlin s'est plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il a aujourd'hui utilisé plus de magie que n'importe quand avant. Nous savions, je veux dire les êtres magiques, qu'il avait de grand pouvoir mais nous n'avions pas soupçonné sa puissance. De plus, sa magie a aussi dû protéger son enfant.

\- Notre enfant ! coupais-je alors.

\- … Votre enfant.

\- Gaïus, est-il possible de la transporter dans une autre chambre ? demandais-je avant de poursuivre : Je préférerais le savoir dans une chambre chauffée et surveillé par des gardes.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème majesté.

\- Dans ce cas, emmener le dans la chambre communicante à la mienne.

Après un bref accord du médecin, je passai poser un rapide baisé sur le front brûlant de Merlin, avant de partir voir ma demi-sœur.

Comme je l'avais ordonné, Gauvain avait placé Morgane dans son ancienne chambre et mis deux gardes devant sa porte. Attention ! J'avais confiance en Merlin et s'il me disait que Morgane était redevenue inoffensif (bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment été), alors je le croyais, mais Morgause n'allait sûrement pas laisser son allié et sœur entre nos murs.

Entrant dans la pièce, je trouvai Gauvain assis au chevet de ma sœur, la fixant avec ce qui me semblait de l'anxiété. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il se leva et s'expliqua :

\- Sir, je sais que je devrais être en train d'aider les autres, mais Dame Morgane à commencer à faire un cauchemar. Elle répète sans arrêt qu'elle ne veut pas y retourner. Je pense qu'elle parle à sa sœur.

\- Calme-toi Gauvain, le rassurais-je, tu as bien fait. Je préfère que tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que Gaïus vienne te relayer. On ne sait pas si Morgause ne tentera pas de la récupérer.

\- Bien Sir.

Après avoir passé ma main dans la chevelure brune de ma sœur, je sortis et me dirigea directement vers la chambre alloué à Merlin.

Gaïus en était déjà partis mais une serviette encore fraîche posée sur le front de Merlin me prouvait que je l'avais raté de peu. Je m'approchai de mon amant, m'assit à ses côtés, lui humidifia à nouveau la serviette posé sur son front et m'installais dans un fauteuil pour le veiller jusqu'à la nuit.

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Alors ? Un commentaire .**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjout bonjour !**_

 _ **Après une longue attente, voici le cinquième chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 5

POV Merlin

Je me sentais... lourd. Lourd et fatigué. Pourtant la dernière chose d'on je me souvenais étais d'avoir laissé Arthur réglé les soucis d'après bataille et d'être allé m'écrouler sur ma couche avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je n'arrivais pas encore à ouvrir les yeux mais je sentais très bien ne pas être dans mon lit. Ni dans ma chambre d'ailleurs. J'entendais également quelqu'un respirer à mes côtés.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en inquiéter qu'une porte s'ouvrit et que j'entendis un petit garçon courir vers mon ''inconnu'' en criant :

\- Père ! Père ! J'ai fini mon entraînement à l'épée et je ne me suis même pas fait mettre à terre.

\- C'est bien mon fils.

La voix qui répondit, je la connaissais ! C'était Arthur ! Mon roi Arthur ! Mais... pourquoi un enfant l'appellerait-il papa ? À peine me posais-je la question, que j'entendais une troisième personne entrer, et dès qu'elle parla, je reconnue Guenièvre :

– Gram, ne devais-tu pas être avec Dame Morgane pour ton cour de magie ?

– Oui mère, répondit le garçon. Mais je voulais voir père et oncle Merlin. J'y vais !

Oncle Merlin ? Mais je n'avais pas de neveu !

Alors que la porte claquais, Guenièvre soupira, sembla se rapprocher du lit et demanda au roi :

\- Arthur, quand lui direz-vous ?

\- Jamais je pense. Si Merlin s'était réveillé, je lui aurais dit mais...

\- Et s'il se réveil un jour ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Cela fait dix ans aujourd'hui qu'il dort. S'il avait pu se réveiller, ce serait fait. On a eu de la chance d'avoir réussi à faire naître Gram. De la chance que Gaïus ai su comment faire malgré le sommeil de Merlin.

Quoi ?! J'avais peur de comprendre. J'avais dormi dix ans ?! Et le jeune garçon qui venait de sortir était mon fils ?! Mais pourquoi appelait-il Gwen ''maman'' et moi ''oncle'' ? Mon amie me donna la réponse :

\- Arthur, s'il se réveil, que feras-tu ?

\- … Je lui demanderais de ne rien dire. De prendre le rôle d'oncle qu'on lui a donné... ou de partir.

\- … Tu l'aimes encore.

\- Oui... Mais quand notre fils est né, que Morgause a attaqué, que Lancelot et Gauvain sont mort, que Morgane a tué sa sœur en perdant la vue, j'ai compris qu'il fallait vivre au jour le jour. Je ne devais pas laisser Gram sans un deuxième parent. Et je t'ai épousé, d'abord pour que Gram est une légitimité en ayant une mère, puis par amour. Pas le même que pour Merlin, mais assez pour ne pas te tromper s'il revenait parmi nous.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- … Oui, et c'est pour cela que Perceval et Léon ont quitté Camelot... Il trouvait que je trahissais Merlin en t'épousant et en cachant qui est son deuxième père à mon fils.

Non ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Rien de tout cela n'était vrai ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir dormit dix ans ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir raté tout cela !

Alors que je restais choqué, j'entendis Arthur se lever et s'approcher de moi puis sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front tandis que sa main passait dans mes cheveux. Le couple royal sortit de la pièce sans voir une larme couler le long de ma joue.

Tandis que je cherchais à ouvrir les yeux et à bouger, la porte s'ouvrit discrètement puis se ferma avant que de léger pas ne court vers le lit. Un poids grimpa sur la couche et s'allongea contre moi. Mon visiteur resta silencieux un moment avant de prendre la parole, me laissant reconnaitre mon fils :

\- Dame Morgane m'a laissé partir… Elle dit qu'elle a ressenti une force magique s'éveiller et qu'elle doit savoir ce que c'est… Je l'aime bien… Mais elle ne sourit jamais… Mère dit qu'elle n'était pas comme ça avant… Tu sais, je sais que père me ment… Gwen ne peut pas être ma maman… On m'a dit que j'avais hérité de la couleur de peau de mon père mais j'ai lus que même avec la magie c'était pas possible… Et puis j'ai tes yeux bleu et tes oreilles… Papa… On m'a dit que tu te réveillerais sans doute pas… C'est à cause de moi ? A cause de ma naissance ? … Tu sais papa, je te connait pas mais je t'aime… Je suis sur que je pourrais tout te dire et rigoler. Ici depuis la dernière bataille, il paraît que plus personnes ne rit… C'est triste… Je dois y aller avant que Gwen ne me trouve ici. Je t'aime papa Merlin .

Gram me fît un bisou sur la joue avant de sauter hors du lit et de courir hors de la chambre.

Le temps passa, je sentais la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau disparaitre. Je sentais mes muscles recommencer à m'obéir

Quand je pus ouvrir les yeux, il faisait nuit, mais dans l'obscurité, je vis Morgane au pied du lit. Elle portait une robe druidique et ses cheveux relevés en chignon. Mais ce qui me choqua se fût ses yeux : ils étaient entièrement recouverts d'un voile blanc.

Avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, la voix de ma vieille amie résonna dans ma tête :

 _« Ne parle pas Emrys. Les gardes ne dorment pas encore. J'ai sentis ta magie se réveiller et je sais que tu connais ce que tu as raté pendant ton sommeil. Je sais également ce que tu veux faire. »_

Son pouvoir était très développé et je ne m'en étonnais pas. Morgane repris :

 _« Je ne t'en empêcherais pas, et je comprends. Ma vie c'est arrêté quand Gauvain est mort, quand j'ai tué ma sœur et perdu la vue. Je voulais juste te remercié de m'avoir libéré il y a dix ans. Pour te récompenser, je te donne assez d'énergie pour utiliser ta magie. Maintenant, va, avant que le soleil ne se lève. »_

Un halo blanc m'enveloppa. Quand il se dissipa, Morgane avait disparu et je sentais la magie couler de nouveau dans mes veines.

Me levant prudemment, je passais par une petite porte qui menait à la chambre royale. Gwen dormait du côté du lit prêt de moi. Discrètement, je fît le tour de la couche royal et m'agenouilla devant le roi, tout en posant mon foulard sur la table de nuit.

Arthur fronçait les sourcils, sans doute en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur son front, murmurant un sort pour l'apaiser.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et me vit :

\- Merlin… Je rêve n'est-ce pas…

\- Oui Sir, lui répondis-je.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois tandis qu'il se rendormait. Je l'observai quelques minutes avant de sortir sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois dans le couloir, je laissais ma magie me conduire à ma prochaine destination. J'arrivais ainsi devant une chambre où j'entrai sans aucune hésitation.

Dans le lit prêt de moi, Gram dormait profondément. Sans le réveiller, je m'asseyais prêt de lui et, caressant ses cheveux blond, je me mis à lui parler doucement :

\- Gram… Mon fils… Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés tous ce temps… A nous deux, on aurait rendu fou Arthur, ajoutais-je avec le sourire. Tu deviendras un grand roi et un grand druide… Je t'aime Gram.

Les larmes aux yeux, je sortis précipitamment de la pièce et du château, saluant magiquement Morgane qui se tenait prêt des gardes endormis à la grande porte. Je courus le plus vite possible, utilisant ma magie pour soutenir mon corps.

Enfin, j'arrivai au lac d'Avalon. Repensant à ma vie, je m'avançai dans l'eau, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus profondément.

Alors que l'eau m'arrivait à la poitrine, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Tout en continuant à m'enfoncer dans le lac, je me retournais pour voir Arthur et Gram courir sur la berge pour me rejoindre.

Tandis qu'Arthur courrait dans l'eau pour me rattraper, ma tête s'immergea totalement. Je me sentis partir. Ma vie et ma magie me quittaient enfin. Là où j'allais, je pourrais enfin veiller sur ceux que j'aimais.

 _ **Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est finis !**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour bonjour.**_

 _ **Et non, ce n'était pas la fin. Que l'histoire continu !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 6

Arthur était installé dans un fauteuil prêt du lit, une couverture posée sur lui alors qu'il somnolait. Tout à coup, un cri le réveilla et il se précipita sur celui qui l'avait poussé pour le calmer.

Merlin venait de se réveiller, paniqué et tentant de retrouver son souffle. Malgré le brouillard qui l'entourait et les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux, le sorcier reconnu le roi lorsqu'il le serra contre lui en murmurant des mots doux pour le calmer :

\- Chut Merlin… Tout va bien… Chut… C'est fini… Je suis là… Tout va bien…

\- A… Arthur ?

\- C'est moi. Tout va bien Merlin. Je suis là.

\- Notre… notre… notre enfant…

\- Calme-toi. Gaïus dit que ta magie l'a protégé. D'après lui, il arrivera dans huit mois sans problème, sourit Arthur.

\- Non… je… c'est… impossible, s'étonna Merlin. Je… je l'ai vus… il… croyait que Gwen était sa mère…

\- Merlin, tenta le roi, notre enfant n'est pas né.

\- Mais… je l'ai vu… Lancelot et Gauvain sont morts. Ils… suffoqua l'enchanteur.

\- Je t'assure que nous allons très bien Merlin, fît une voix à la porte.

Arthur et Merlin tournèrent la tête vers la porte où se trouvaient Lancelot, Gauvain, Léon, Perceval, Élian, Gaïus et Gwen. Ceux-ci avaient décidé de venir voir leur deux amis et, inquiété par la panique de Merlin, étaient entré sans frapper.

Ils s'approchèrent du roi et de l'enchanteur qui commençait à reprendre son souffle même si les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Dans la sienne

Lancelot vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit et pris la main de Merlin dans la sienne en reprenant la parole :

\- Nous allons bien Merlin. Grâce à toi.

\- Cela fait trois jours que tu dors, affirma Gaïus. Tu as utilisé plus de magie que jamais auparavant. Je crois même que tu avais utilisé toutes tes réserves.

\- Je… hésitai Merlin. Il n'y avait pas que ma magie.

\- Mais tu étais le seul sorcier présent, signala Perceval.

\- Quand l'âme noir a menacé de tuer Arthur, je… il… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai senti une boule de magie, encore petite, apparaitre en moi… au niveau de mon ventre.

Disant cela, Merlin baissa la tête et posa sa main au niveau où, il le savait, grandissait leur enfant. Ceux connaissant l'existence du futur héritier furent stupéfaits tandis que les autres fronçaient les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Arthur, ébahi, eut un sourire de bien heureux et posa sa main sur celle du sorcier, toujours collé à lui.

Gwen voulut comprendre et questionna :

\- De quoi tu parles Merlin ?

\- Je… je… je suis un sorcier…

\- Ça, nous l'avions compris, se moqua Perceval.

\- Ce que cet idiot veut dire, souffla Arthur, c'est qu'en étant sorcier, et ayant… eu une… relation avec moi, et bien il porte notre enfant.

Tandis que Lancelot, Gauvain, Léon et Gaïus souriaient moqueusement devant l'air ébahi de Gwen, Élian et Perceval, Arthur et Merlin rougissaient en attendant la réaction de leurs amis. Alors que la jeune femme vint embrasser les futurs parents, les chevaliers se contentèrent d'un sourire et d'une légère révérence pour montrer leurs acceptations.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour aller claquer contre le mur, et avant que les chevaliers ne puissent l'en empêcher, une jeune femme brune se précipita sur le lit en hurlant le nom du sorcier. Celui-ci eu juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras avant que Morgane ne se sert contre lui, le faisant rougir.

\- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin ! s'exclamait-elle.

\- Euh… Dame Morgane ? hésita le sorcier. Vous… vous allez bien ?

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer ! ordonna la jeune femme. Tu m'as sauvée, tu as protégé les seules personnes qui sont ma famille… Enfin… hésita-t-elle en lançant des regards craintifs vers Gwen, Gaïus et Arthur… Enfin… je… je crois…

\- Je vous ai toujours considérée comme ma nièce Morgane, affirma Gaïus avec un sourire.

\- Vous étiez et vous restez mon amie, ma sœur, rassura la jeune servante.

Morgane leur sourit puis se tourna vers le roi qui se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir la serrer contre lui en même temps que Merlin. Il lui embrassa le front comme il le faisait quand, étant encore enfant, elle venait dans son lit après un gros cauchemar. Arthur la serrait alors contre lui, l'embrassait, la rassurait et promettait de toujours la protéger contre le monde, comme il le fît de nouveau :

\- Tu es ma petite sœur, Morgane, ça ne changera jamais. Je serais toujours prêt de toi pour te protéger et te sauver.

\- Techniquement, se moqua Gauvain, c'est Merlin qui l'a sauvé de… de quoi d'ailleurs ?

La jeune Pendragon frissonna et dans un bel ensemble, Arthur et Merlin la serrèrent d'avantage contre eux tandis que Gauvain s'avançait prêt du lit en s'excusant. La brune lui sourit alors que le sorcier expliquait sombrement :

\- Une âme noire. Morgause a invoqué une sorte de spectre qui a pris possession de Morgane. Il a fait ressortir tous ses côtés sombre, les a décuplé et s'en est servi pour prendre le contrôle.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le dessus, pleura Morgane. Et chaque fois que je prenais l'ascendant, Morgause me forçait à boire une potion qui m'enlevait toute volonté.

\- Ne vous inquiété pas Dame Morgane, intervint Gauvain. Elle ne vous fera plus de mal.

\- Je vous remercie Sir Gauvain, sourit la jeune brune. Avec vous et mes frères, je me sens en sécurité.

\- « Tes » frères ? interrogea le roi.

\- Oui, confirma Morgane. Toi par le sang et Merlin par la magie et par l'union entre vous.

Alors que les chevaliers se moquaient de la couleur écarlate du sorcier, accompagné de la servante et du médecin, le blond couronné les mis rapidement à la porte, rougissant lui aussi, utilisant les coussins quand certains voulurent gêner encore plus leurs amis. Une fois tout le monde sorti, le brun lâcha un bâillement, vite suivi par la jeune femme qui fermait déjà les yeux, se serrant contre Merlin.

Voyant cela, Arthur sourit, se leva pour récupérer les oreillers puis revint vers le lit où son amant et sa sœur s'étaient allongé. Il remit les oreillers sous les têtes des dormeurs et recouvrit ceux-ci d'une couverture.

Le roi partis manger rapidement puis rejoignit les sorciers dans son lit pour partager leur sommeil. Dans le sien, Merlin, et par conséquent Morgane, se colla à Arthur qui les enlaça. C'est dans la lumière d'un rayon de lune que le blond s'endormit à son tour, entouré de sa famille.

 ** _Alors alors ? Cette suite vous plait ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ^^_**


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Bonjour bonjour. Désolé ça fait un moment que j'aurais du publier mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordi. Voilà donc le chapitre 7 ! Bonne lecture_**

Chapitre 7

Un mois était passé depuis la bataille de Camelot et beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées. Lancelot et Gwen étaient désormais marié et vivaient au château la jeune femme était devenu la suivante de Morgause la jeune Pendragon apprenait à contrôler ses pouvoirs grâce à Merlin le sorcier avait été reconnu comme compagnon du roi Arthur et futur roi consort le roi avait réhabilité la magie à Camelot, ne voulant pas voir son amant et sa sœur sur un bûché Gauvain avait ralenti sur la boisson et faisait officiellement la cour à l'enchanteresse, au plaisir de celle-ci et au déplaisir du blond royal Hunith était venu vivre au château pour être protégée de Morgause et pour se rapprocher de son fils Léon et Perceval s'étaient rapprochés.

Depuis que la magie était de nouveau autorisée, des groupes de druides avaient rencontré le roi Arthur et avaient appris à Merlin qu'il était fils de la Magie et de ce fait, prince d'Avalon. Cela avait rendu le jeune sorcier très populaire auprès du peuple, à son plus grand damne.

Le bonheur que vivait la cité était malheureusement entaché de quelques attaques qu'elles soient humaines ou magiques. Bien entendu, le couple royal veillait aux grains et réussissait à repousser tous les ennemis avant leurs arrivées dans Camelot.

Pourtant, en ce premier jour d'Automne, Morgause se décida à attaquer pour récupérer sa sœur et prendre le trône. En plein après-midi, la sorcière blonde réussit à entrer dans la ville basse avec une armée d'homme hors-la-loi, de morts-vivants et de spectres.

Dans la salle du trône, les villageois qui avaient eu le temps de fuir, s'organisaient pour que tous soient soignés et puissent avoir de l'eau, tandis que dans le hall, les chevaliers se regroupaient pour partir à l'attaque, attendant le roi.

Arthur se trouvait dans sa chambre, et tentait de rassurer Morgane, recroquevillée dans le coin de la pièce, Merlin accroupi devant elle avec le blond :

\- Morgane, chuchota Arthur, je t'ais promis de te protéger, je le ferais !

\- Elle est trop puissante, pleura la jeune femme la tête placée entre les bras. Je ne veux pas retourner avec elle !

\- Je ne la laisserais pas te reprendre ! assura le blond. Merlin va rester avec toi et te protégera.

\- Arthur ! se vexa le sorcier. Il est hors de question que je reste en arrière ! Il n'y a que moi qui peut la vaincre et…

\- Non, non, NON ! hurla la sorcière. Sors de ma tête !

\- Morgane, s'inquiéta le blond. Petite sœur regarde-moi, fît-il en lui prenant les mains, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Elle… elle est dans ma tête, elle veut je la rejoigne ! Elle essaie de prendre le contrôle.

Aussitôt, Merlin plaça ses mains sur les tempes de la jeune femme et récita une formule qu'il répéta jusqu'à ce que le visage de son amie se détende.

\- Qu'as-tu fais Merlin ? s'enquit le roi.

\- J'ai placé une barrière dans son esprit pour que Morgause n'y ai plus accès. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela tiendra donc il faut aller s'occuper de la sorcière rapidement.

\- J'y vais. Toi, tu restes avec Morgane, ordonna Arthur.

Avant même que le brun ne puisse dire un mot, le blond l'embrassa et se précipita hors de la pièce. Le jeune prince d'Avalon voulut suivre son amant mais abandonna son idée lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs de sa jeune « sœur ». Il vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés et la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Pendant ce temps, le sorcier tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre son homme dans les bruits de la bataille qui était arrivée dans la cour même. Ne percevant pas la voix du roi, Merlin se leva en expliquant à Morgane qui le fixait avec peur :

\- Je ne pars pas. Je vais juste à la fenêtre voir comment vont ton frère et les chevaliers.

\- Gauvain… murmura la jeune Dame en se levant rapidement.

La brune rejoignit son ami à la fenêtre et, se protégeant derrière un des murs, observa la cour.

On y voyait les hommes de Camelot se battre contre l'armée ennemie avec toute la force qu'ils avaient. Les chevaliers étaient en plein centre de la bataille, séparés en petit groupe : Lancelot, Gauvain et Elian se situaient de l'autre côté de la cour Léon couvrait les arrières de Perceval d'autres chevalier étaient dispersé tout autour de la cour Arthur faisait face, seul, à cinq ennemi, tournant le dos à l'entrée de la place.

Morgause passait justement cette entrée et, voyant Arthur dos à elle, eu un sourire mauvais. Elle rengaina son épée tandis que des spectres l'entouraient pour la protéger, puis la sorcière commença à réciter une formule créant une boule de feu entre ses mains.

Merlin, de sa fenêtre, n'eut pas le temps de créer un sort pour protéger les hommes de Camelot, que Morgause lançait son feu vers Arthur. Alors que le sorcier hurlait son impuissance, lui et Morgane virent Gauvain se précipiter vers Arthur, se prenant la boule de feu de plein fouet.

\- Gauvain ! hurla la sorcière brune avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Merlin se dépêcha de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall au moment où le chevalier brûlé était déposé sur une couche de fortune, au milieu d'autres blessés. Alors que la sorcière se précipitait au chevet de Gauvain en pleurant, le sorcier resta immobile à la porte.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de toutes ces personnes allongées, gémissant, saignant, … Ils s'étaient battus pour Camelot, ils avaient défendus leur cité contres des hommes déjà mort, ils avaient défendus leur roi…

A cette pensée, Merlin sentit sa magie bouillir dans ses veines et ses yeux vire au doré. Il s'avança vers les grandes portes en laissant sa magie apaiser les douleurs autour de lui et lui créer une armure au couleur de Camelot, son épée de lumière apparaissant dans sa main.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et se refermèrent une fois qu'il fût sorti en haut des marches. Il jeta un regard sur la cour pour y découvrir les hommes de Camelot perdant du terrain face aux spectres et aux morts qui se relevaient après chaque coup.

Voyant Arthur se battre contre trois spectres ayant pris l'apparence d'Uther Pendragon le sermonnant, et son bras gauche pendant le long du corps, la colère s'empara du compagnon du roi. Il leva son épée et l'abattit sur une pierre du château ayant chuté prêt de lui en hurlant :

\- ASSEZ !

A l'instant où l'épée entra en contact avec la roche, la brisant sur le coup, une vague de magie se répandit dans la cour, réduisant en cendre les morts-vivants et faisant disparaitre définitivement les spectres.

Tous les combattants se tournèrent vers Merlin et l'aura qui l'entourait alors que celui-ci fixait la sorcière blonde en avançant vers, arme au poing :

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Morgause, cria Merlin. Tu es dans le royaume du roi Arthur Pendragon.

\- Toi ! hurla la sorcière. Tu es un sorcier ?! Et tu sers l'homme qui a tué nos frères ! Traitre !

\- C'est toi qui trahis notre peuple. Arthur est celui qui réunifiera Albion. Tu n'es qu'une gêne à la réalisation de la prophétie. Accepte ta défaite, je te laisserais la vie sauve je ne fais pour Morgane qui a besoin d'une famille.

\- Qui es-tu pour me dire quoi faire ? rit la blonde arrivé à cinq mètres du brun. Morgane est faible. Elle n'avait pas la volonté de venger sa famille. Elle n'est rien, tout comme toi. Une

Alors que les deux sorciers se tournaient autour, le jeune homme serra les dents en voyant Morgane en pleurs, soutenant Arthur prêt des grandes portes. Profitant de cette absence, Morgause attaqua Merlin à l'aide d'éclairs sortant de sa main.

Le prince d'Avalon incanta un bouclier au dernier moment, mais vola sur deux mètres à cause de la puissance du sort d'attaque. Il s'écrasa face contre terre sous les cris du roi, de Morgane et des chevaliers ainsi que sous le rire de la sorcière blonde, qui se pavana :

\- Sorcier de pacotille ! Je suis la plus puissante ! Même si tu avais vécu, jamais tu n'aurais eu mon niveau.

\- J'ai reçu des sortilèges plus puissants, répondis Merlin en se relevant doucement.

\- C'est impossible ! hoqueta Morgause. Personne n'aurait pu survivre à ça ! QUI ES-TU ?

\- Je suis Emrys, répondit un Merlin droit et fière d'une voix forte. Prince d'Avalon, protecteur d'Arthur et de Camelot.

\- MENTEUR ! Emrys est une légende !

\- Une légende qui a pris vie le jour où Arthur est né. Je ne peux te laisser menacer ce monde Morgause. Tu es emplie de trop de colère. J'espère que ton âme trouvera la paix.

Morgause se mit à hurler tandis que Merlin lançait le sort qu'il avait utilisé des années auparavant contre Nimueh. Un éclair traversa le ciel pour s'abattre sur la sorcière blonde qui disparut en poussière, puis un silence de plomb s'installa dans la cour. Les hors-la-loi avaient soit fuis, soit été mis hors d'état de nuire par les hommes de Camelot.

Merlin chancela pour finalement être stabilisé par Morgane et Arthur qui l'avaient rejoint :

\- Merlin, s'inquiéta Morgane. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Fatigué, répondit doucement le susnommé avant d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin : est-ce que le crétin royal va bien vouloir me laisser un jour de repos ?

\- Prend tout le repos dont tu as besoin mon ange, répondit le blond.

Arthur serra son compagnon contre lui à l'aide de son bras valide et l'embrassa sur le front. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le roi se faisait soigner par Gaius, Merlin se retrouva sous les couvertures du lit royal et s'endormis, une main sur le ventre et un sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **Voili voulou. Désolé pour : les traits qui apparaissent dans le texte et pour l'attente.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette histoire.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	9. Épilogue

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier touts ceux qui m'ont suivis et encouragé jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déplaira pas trop ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous.**_

Chapitre 8

POV Merlin

Je me sentais... lourd. Lourd et fatigué. Pourtant la dernière chose d'on je me souvenais étais d'avoir laissé Arthur réglé les soucis d'après bataille et d'être allé m'écrouler sur ma couche avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je n'arrivais pas encore à ouvrir les yeux mais je sentais très bien ne pas être dans mon lit. Ni dans ma chambre d'ailleurs. J'entendais également quelqu'un respirer à mes côtés.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en inquiéter qu'une porte s'ouvrit et que j'entendis un petit garçon courir vers mon ''inconnu'' en criant :

\- Papa ! Père ! J'ai fini mon entraînement à l'épée et je ne me suis même pas fait mettre à terre.

\- C'est bien mon fils. Mais fais moins de bruits, d'accord ? Tu risques de les réveiller.

La voix qui répondit, je la connaissais. C'était Arthur ! Mon roi Arthur !

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour me rendre compte que j'étais bien dans mon lit, et celui d'Arthur, mais que Morgane avait pris place avec moi pour une sieste, comme elle le faisait beaucoup depuis son retour au château, six ans plus tôt.

A côté du lit se trouvaient Arthur, mon époux, et notre fils Gram, qui fixaient le poupon qui dormait dans les bras du roi. Kanéa, notre petite princesse née dix jours plus tôt, adorait dormir dans les bras de ses proches.

Se sentant observé, Arthur leva son regard vers le mien et des sourires similaires apparurent sur nos visages. Il se leva et s'assit à mes côtés, à la tête du lit. Notre prince se précipita pour venir s'assoir sur mes genoux de façon à ce que je puisse le serrer contre moi.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? chuchota le roi.

\- Oui, merci. C'est fou comme sa naissance m'a fatigué.

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est de devoir réparer les bêtises de certains, fît le blond couronné sur un ton faussement fâché en fixant Gram.

Je ne pus retenir un gloussement quand mon petit diable cacha son visage contre mon torse en suçant son pousse. Quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais eu à intervenir dans la bataille magique de purée qu'avaient déclarée Gram et Talyas, la fille ainée de Morgane et Gauvain. Bloqué leurs magies m'avait épuisé, c'était donc Arthur qui les avait fait nettoyer tandis que je dormais.

Arthur se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement sur la petite tête de Talyas suivit par Gauvain. Le chevalier s'était assagi depuis sa brûlure quelques années plus tôt. Il était devenu plus réfléchit. Son mariage et sa paternité cinq ans plus tôt y avait également contribué.

Mon ami gardait toujours une cicatrice du sauvetage de mon mari, mais grâce à la magie de Morgane, il avait survécu et c'était le plus important. Bien sûr, Arthur avait voulu le remercier et lui avait accordé une demande : ce fût une demande en mariage.

Ma nièce me sortit de mes souvenirs quand elle demanda :

\- Elle est où maman ?

\- Je suis là ma chérie, répondit Morgane en se redressant encore mal réveillée.

La petite princesse se dépêcha de sauter sur le lit puis dans les bras de sa mère qui baillait. Ma sœur n'avait encore rien dit à personne, mais je me doutais qu'un autre enfant verrait le jour dans quelques mois. L'avenir promettait d'être mouvementé entre les enfants déjà au château et ceux qui allaient y venir comme les futurs jumeaux de Gwen et Lancelot et le fils adoptif de Léon et Perceval.Et tout cela sans parler de l'arrivée prochaine de Mordred et sa compagne pour en apprendre d'avantage sur la magie.

Pouvoir voir l'avenir avait du bon parfois, mais en sentant Arthur m'embrasser et voyant Kanéa ouvrir les yeux, je préférais vivre le présent, entouré de ma famille et la protéger plus tard de nos monstres adorés.

 _ **Plus court, se termine un peu en queue de poisson mais je ne voulais pas faire plus long.**_

 _ **J'espère que e chapitre et l'histoire en elle même vous aura plus.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour d'autre fictions !**_


End file.
